Tu amor es un sueño
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Meses pasaron desde el Frontera Internacional y ahora los chicos estan en un nivel diferente. Shimori viendo que sus amigos tiene una vida aburrida, decide traer de vuelta a sus amigas a la preparatoria para que sus amigos encuentren el amor.Muchos dicen que el amor es una fantasia, otros dicen que es tonteria pero otros decimos que es un sueño hecho realidad -NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC-
1. Ficha para los Oc

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí mi nuevo proyecto futuro, para este febrero. Se han de estar diciendo a si mismos o mismas, ¿Qué acaso esta loca no nos dejara en paz? Pues, esta loca quiere terminar sus proyectos.

**Bueno, el proyecto que haré se llama: Tu amor es un sueño. El resumen este:**

**Han pasado meses desde el fútbol frontera y los chicos ya van en preparatoria. En estos tres últimos años juntos, cosas han pasado entre algunas parejas y otras nuevas se han de formar. Shimori como una buena amiga, quiere que sus amigos tengan alguien con quien pasar sus siguientes días, por lo tanto traerá a unas cuantas amigas suyas a la preparatoria. ¿Qué pasara cuando sus amigas lleguen? ¿Nuevas parejas se formaran? Competencias musicales, celos, situaciones conflictivas y demás ocurrirán. Algunos dicen que el amor es solo una fantasía, unos mas una tontería pero otros sabemos que el amor es un sueño hecho realidad.**

**Y eso es el resumen según su servidora. Ahora los datos son estos:**

**-Nombre**

**-Edad (16-18)**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad**

**-Gustos**

**-Disgustos**

**-Procedencia**

**-Nacionalidad**

**-Club (Canto, música, baile, informatica, cocina, diseño fotográfico)**

**-Grupo musical (Ryuusei Wings, Blue Stars o Sonic Music)**

**-Pareja (Menos Nagumo, Fubuki, Hiroto, Fudo, Midorikawa, Suzuno)**

**-Posición**

**-Hermanos**

**-Técnicas**

**-Dorsal**

**-Uniforme**

**-Traje en el grupo musical**

**Bueno quizás dirán, ¿Para que grupo musical? Dentro de la preparatoria, habrá competencias musicales. Por lo tanto habrá tres grupos: Las Ryuusei Wings, las Blue Stars y las Sonic Music. Cada grupo estará conformado por 8 integrantes. Para las parejas, si ustedes quieren, tengo algunos Oc. Míos disponibles, por lo tanto si alguien tiene la pareja que ustedes querían o les interesa algún Oc mío avíseme.**

**El plazo será hasta el 18 de febrero, así que esperare sus reviews mis amigos. ¡Matta ne, mina!**


	2. Proximos a juntarse

Shimori: ¡Hola! Si, se que piensan que rápido escribo demo cuando la imaginación se viene, es por que se viene con todo. Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les agrade. Nii-chan, el disclaimer.

**Hiroshi: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a mi nee-san, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo le pertenecen sus Oc. **

**Aclaración: En este capitulo aun no saldrán Oc. Si no hasta el segundo capitulo.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Nombre: Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Edad: 17 años**

**-Apariencia: Pelo negro-lacio ondulado hasta las caderas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y estatura de 1.65.**

**-Personalidad: ****Es una persona bipolar. Al principio suele ser muy tímida y le esta metida en sus soledad pero después que conoce se vuelve muy amable, amistosa y le agrada hacer bromas. Cuando le surge algún enojo o simplemente se le llega a acabar su paciencia, su personalidad opuesta toma posesión de ella haciendo que se vuelva fría, agresiva y a veces llega a ignorar todo.**

**-Gustos:** **El helado de Vanilla, el chocolate, la lluvia, estar con su amigos, cantar, etc.**

**-Disgustos: La oscuridad, temblores, arañas, las bromas pesadas de cualquier persona, que lastimen a sus amigos, etc.**

**-Procedencia: México**

**-Nacionalidad: Mexicana/ Japonesa**

**-Club: Baile y Canto.**

**-Grupo Musical: Music Sonic.**

**-Pareja: Suzuno**

**-Posición: Delantera y Defensa**

**-Hermanos: Hiroshi Matsumoto.**

**-Técnicas: Centello Gamma, Campo Solar, Arena Movediza, Corona Glacial y Glacial de la oscuridad Eterna.**

**-Dorsal: 6**

**-Uniforme: Una falda roja corta, unas calcetas blancas, unos zapatos negros, una blusa de manga larga color blanca y en el cuello un lazo color rojo.**

**-Traje en el grupo musical: Un vestido a medio muslo de un solo hombro color vino con un cinturón negro, zapatillas de piso color vino, su relicario de plata. El pelo ondulado completamente y una cinta blanca en el mismo.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Nombre: Hiroshi Matsumoto**

**-Edad: 17 años**

**-Apariencia: Piel un poco mas bronceada, pelo castaño al estilo Fidio Aldena, ojos color Ámbar y estatura de 1.64.**

-Personalidad: Es un chico paciente, amigable, gracioso y sobre protector a veces. Sus celos compulsivos hacen que no deje a Shimori sola, pues no le gusta que cualquier chico se le acerque.

-Gustos: El fútbol, hacer desorden de vez en cuando, jugar con sus amigos, tocar el piano con Shimori.

-Disgustos: Las cerezas, que molesten a sus amigos, que los chicos se acerquen mucho a Shimori.

**-Procedencia: Japón**

**-Nacionalidad: Japonés**

**-Club: Diseño Fotográfico y baile**

**-Grupo Musical: Music Sonic**

**-Pareja: No tiene**

**-Posición: Portero**

**-Hermanos: Shimori Matsumoto**

**-Técnicas: No definidas aun.**

**-Dorsal: 2**

**-Uniforme: Un pantalón color negro, una camisa de manga larga, un saco color rojo y zapatos negros.**

**-Traje en el grupo musical: Un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos color vino, zapatos cafés.**

"_Han pasado meses desde que el Torneo Frontera Internacional se dio por terminado y el Inazuma Japón se convirtió en el campeón mundial. Al regreso, Endo y los demás se graduaron del Raimon y pasaron a la preparatoria. Ahora, en estos últimos años de estudio juntos, ¿Qué nuevos retos podrán enfrentar? Y lo mas importante, ¿Podrán conocer al amor de su vida?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La mañana se alzaba en la ciudad Inazuma. Por las calles de la misma, la gente transcurría a prisa, pues era la llamada Hora Pico. Gente por aquí, gente por acá, era todo lo que se veía pasar. Una joven de 17 años de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta las caderas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y estatura de 1,65 caminaba tranquilamente hacia la preparatoria. Tenia puesta una falda corta color roja, unas calcetas blancas, unos zapatos negros, una blusa de manga larga color blanca y en el cuello un lazo color rojo; en su pelo tenia puesta una cinta color roja:

-Juro que si veo a mi hermano, le va ir mal.-Musito la pelinegra al entrar.-Mas vale que el plan funcione

-¡Matsumoto-san!-Se oyó la voz de un chico y ella se giro.-¡Matsumoto-san, espere!

-¿Eh? Utsunomia-kun.-Respondió la pelinegra, la cual respondía a Shimori Matsumoto.-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…¿Y su hermano?-Pregunto el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Toramaru Utsunomia.

-No lo se, pero ni me lo menciones-Contesto Shimori suspirando y fingiendo estar tensa.

-¡Hermana!-Dijo una voz conocida para la nombrada-¡Shimori!

-Aquí esta, Utsunomia.-Musito Shimori tratando de controlar sus ganas de "matar" a su hermano.

-Perdón, siento no haberte despertado.-Se disculpo Hiroshi al ver que Shimori lo miraba amenazadoramente y haciéndole creer al joven Toramaru que se formaría una discusión..

-¿Perdón? ¡Ya eran las 7:50!-Contesto Shimori mientras que Toramaru miraba con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.-Tengo suerte de que aun faltasen 10 minutos.

-Ok. Después hablare con usted.-Musito Toramaru y se fue dejando a ambos hermanos.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Hiroshi sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Funciono, jajaja, lo despistamos.-Exclamo Shimori sonriendo y chocando las manos con su hermano.-Buena actuación.

-Lo mismo digo de ti hermana.-Respondió Hiroshi correspondiendo a su hermana.-¿ Y las llamaras hoy?

-Hai, los chicos ya llevaron suficiente aburrimiento.-Dijo Shimori suspirando.-Ya es hora de darle emoción.

-Si, quizás si.-Contesto Hiroshi y al mirar atrás se dio cuenta que venían Kido, Goenji, Suzuno y Nagumo.-Shh, no digas mas.

-Okis, okis Onni-chan.-Dijo Shimori y en ese momento llegaron los chicos.

-Ohayo Shimori y Hiroshi.-Saludaron Goenji, Suzuno, Nagumo y Kido.

-Ohayo chicos.-Respondieron Hiroshi sonriente y Shimori se quedo mirando a un lado.-Emm, hermana, ¿No piensas saludar?

-Eh, claro.-Contesto Shimori mirando a los 4 chicos.-Buenos días Kido, Goenji, Nagumo y Suzuno.

-Buenos días, Shimori.-Respondieron los 4 extrañados por su actitud.

-Esto, los dejo para que hablen.-Dijo Shimori y camino. Cuando se halló lo suficientemente apartada, le guiño el ojo a su hermano en señal de que había resultado lo planeado.

-¿Y que le sucede?-Exclamo Goenji cruzado de brazos.

-Tuvimos una discusión de nuevo.-Hablo Hiroshi mientras en su mente pensaba-(Si claro, si con discusión me refiero al plan)

-Ah, comprendo, problemas de hermanos.-Musito Nagumo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y no deberías hablar con ella?-Dijo Suzuno con su típica frialdad.

-No, debo darle su espacio.-Respondió Hiroshi de nueva cuenta.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre anunciando que las clases iniciaban. Todos se fueron a sus salones, entonces. Las clases transcurrían y Hiroshi miraba a veces como Shimori no paraba de mirar nerviosa la hora. Por fin, se escucho el timbre y todos salieron al receso:

-Moo, me parecían eternas.-Musito Shimori con un suspiro hondo.

-Para ti, todo es eterno hermana-Dijo Hiroshi divertido.-Bueno, hasta ahora los chicos lo han creído todo

-Si, la verdad no quiero que lo sepan.-Respondió Shimori-Será una sorpresa. Aparte, quizás el amargado de Goenji deje de ser…eso. Amargado.

-Si yo fuera tu, no diría eso, pues eres igual.-Contesto Hiroshi y sintió la mirada amenazante de Shimori sobre el.-En el buen sentido claro ^-^U

-Aja, si como no.-Musito Shimori rodando los ojos.-Oye, ¿Salimos temprano hoy no?

-Si, así es.-Contesto Hiroshi sonriendo.-Por lo menos.

-Shimori…-Llamo a la chica una voz que ella conocía bien.

-¿Eh? Suzuno…-Contesto girándose al mencionado.-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh, los dejo.-Finalizo Hiroshi y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Suzuno.

-Yo, quería saber si los grupos van a ensayar.-Pregunto el albino y Shimori se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja. Lo conocía bien y ese no era el motivo.

-Claro, que si.-Respondió pero finalmente el albino dio un suspiro.-No, solo quería saber si te acompañaba a casa.

-Pues…-Dijo Shimori mirando a donde se encontraba su hermano.-Si puedes aguantar a Hiroshi en todo el camino…

-Si, supongo que mientras no me mate, estará bien.-Respondió Suzuno mirando al chico.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario y se fueron hacia donde estaba Hiroshi. En el camino, Shimori tuvo que irse en medio pues Hiroshi no dejaba de enviarle miradas asesinas a Suzuno y este a el. Cuando llegaron a casa de ambos hermanos, Shimori se despidió rápidamente pues su hermano la jalo hacia la casa:

-Hasta mañana, Suzuno!-Grito la chica mientras Hiroshi le cerraba la puerta.

-Hasta…mañana.-Musito Suzuno y negó con la cabeza-Complejo de hermana, nunca lo entenderé.

DENTRO DE LA CASA DE SHIMORI Y HIROSHI:

-Que malvado eres, Onni-chan.-Dijo Shimori con un puchero infantil.-Te pasas enserio.

-No me gusta verte con chicos y lo sabes.-Respondió Hiroshi suspirando.-Mejor, vete a llamarles a las chicas.

-Me ayudaras.-Dijo Shimori entregándole una lista con los números telefónicos y el chico suspiro.-No seas flojo y apresúrate.

-Encima, mi propia hermana me manda-Exclamo con cascaditas estilo anime.

-Hermanos, se quejan de todo.-Musito Shimori rodando los ojos.

Ambos subieron a su cuartos y se dispusieron a llamar entonces a las chicas. Empezando con Shimori:

-Bien, llamemos a Estados Unidos primero que nada…-Dijo Shimori y comenzó a marcar en el teléfono de su habitación.

ESTADOS UNIDOS:

-¡Mía, tienes llamada!-Gritaron desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-Contesto una voz femenina bajando a toda velocidad.-¿Bueno? Vaya, hace tiempo que no me hablabas. Entiendo, claro, ¿Por qué no? Si, ya tengo listo todo. Llegare mañana. Si, Adiós.

-¿Y quien era?-Dijo una de sus hermanas.

-Era Shimori. Me iré a Japón, hoy.-Respondió Mía sonriendo.

En la habitación de Hiroshi este se encontraba suspirando. La tercera vez que llamaba y no le contestaban.

-Vamos, ¿Qué horas podrían ser en México?-Musito Hiroshi cuando el teléfono timbro por segunda vez.

EN MÉXICO:

-¡Lía!-Grito una voz femenina desde una habitación de la casa-¡Te hablan por teléfono!

-Voy, espera-Contesto la joven al entrar corriendo.-¿Hola? Ah, hola Hiroshi. Si, claro ya esta todo preparado. Si, solo esperaba la llamada. Entendido, espero llegar mañana allí. Hasta luego.

-¿Y?-Pregunto su hermana mirándola

-Listo, me iré hoy para ver si alcanzo a llegar mañana.-Contesto Lía con una sonrisa.

De nueva cuenta en el cuarto de Shimori; ella estaba llamando ahora a Chile:

-Contesta, contesta, vamos.-Musitaba Shimori algo impaciente.

EN EL AEROPUERTO DE CHILE:

-¿Mi celular?-Musito una chica mientras escuchaba música-¿Bueno? Ah, hola Shimori. Si estoy bien ¿y tu? Me alegra saberlo. Si, entiendo, voy en camino. Si en el aeropuerto ya. Si te veré allá, adiós. Muy pronto estaremos todas juntas

Otra vez en el cuarto de Hiroshi este marcaba ahora a Kyoto. Así estuvieron llamando ambos hermanos a las chicas hasta que acabaron. Después de eso, ambos se reunieron en el comedor para poder comer.

-¿Y como les fue hoy hijo?-Pregunto su padre mientras Hiroshi tomaba jugo.

-Bien, todo hasta ahora va bien.-Respondió Hiroshi sonriendo.

-¿Y tu Shimori?-Pregunto su padre y ella lo miro.-¿Hay algo nuevo que me quieras contar?

-No, no hay nada nuevo.-Respondió Shimori para seguir comiendo.

-(No cambiaran nunca)-Pensaron su madre y su hermano. Shimori casi no hablaba al igual que su padre.

-Bueno, sigamos comiendo.-Contesto su madre sonriendo.-Shimori, se que dentro de poco se viene las competencias, ¿Cómo van?

-Pues, hasta ahora va bien.-Respondió Hiroshi sonriendo.-¿No?

-Si, todo va bien.-Dijo Shimori para mirar a su padre-Necesito tu apoyo, Padre.

-¿En que?-Pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Necesitaremos quienes nos ayuden a mejorar.-Respondió Shimori suspirando.-¿Podrías hablar con los tres grupos que te pedí?

-Claro, lo haré hoy.-Finalizo su padre y todo continuo en calma.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hiroshi: Aquí esta el primer capitulo. Perdonen por la tardanza.**

**Shimori: Hai, perdonen. Bueno ahora un aviso. Bueno, lo que sucede es que en este mes se realizan eventos deportivos, culturales y de conocimiento por el lugar donde vivo.**

**Hiroshi: Esos eventos son de la secundaria, según mi nee-san. Para esos eventos se realiza un proceso de selección y cuando ya se tienen seleccionados a los alumnos, estos son preparados arduamente para esos eventos.**

**Shimori: ¿a dónde quiero llegar con esto? A que fui elegida para representar a mi secundaria en conocimiento y ortografía los días 27 y 28 de febrero al igual que el 1 de marzo. Como las preparaciones inician las próximas semanas, no podré actualizar. Pero, no se alarmen, que para ese punto voy.**

**Hiroshi: En ausencia de mi nee-san, yo me haré cargo de las actualizaciones. Les pediré su paciencia, ya que me costara un poco apegarme a los trabajos de mi nee-san. **

**Shimori: Así es. Espero que me comprendan y se lo tomen a bien. Bueno ahora las preguntas.**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**-¿Qué planearan los hermanos Matsumoto?**

**-¿Les gustaría que Little Mix, La oreja de Van Gogh y Black eyed Peas asesoran a cada uno de los tres grupos musicales?**

**-¿Quiénes serán las chicas que se harán presentes?**

**-¿Surgirán nuevos intereses amorosos con su llegada?**

**-¿Podré poner en un buen lugar a mi secundaria en los eventos?**

**-¿Me dan una manzana?**

**-¿Un review?**

**Hiroshi: Esperamos sus reviews y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Los compañeros de Shimori y Hiroshi

Shimori: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí tenemos lista la actualización prometida. Disculpen si nos retrasamos mucho.

**Hiroshi: Bueno, hermana, no los aburras.**

**Shimori: Bueno. Pues ahora sin mas el disclaimer. **

**Hiroshi: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco nos pertenecen los Oc. Mencionados aquí, ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Tampoco las agrupaciones musicales (La oreja de Van Gogh, Black Eyed Peas y Little Mix) mencionadas son de nuestra propiedad. Solo es de nuestra propiedad los Oc: Hiroshi, Shimori, Takumi y otros que iremos mencionando conforme avance la historia. **

**Shimori: Gracias, Roshi-nii-chan. Bueno empecemos el fic.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"**Las compañeros de Shimori y Hiroshi. ¡Nuevos integrantes!**

Era de mañana ya en la ciudad Inazuma, precisamente las 7:00 a.m. y la familia Matsumoto se hallaba ya desayunando. En la mesa se encontraban su madre y padre, su hermano de 7 años Takumi y ellos dos. Terminando se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar allí miraron los aviones que llegaban:

-Hermana, ¿No nos han de regañar?-Pregunto Hiroshi al acordarse de lo estricto que era el director.

-No, no lo hará.-Contestó Shimori sonriendo malévolamente-Si sabe lo que le conviene.

-A veces me das un tanto de miedo.-Dijo Hiroshi riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Yo no doy miedo!-Grito Shimori con un puchero infantil.

-¡Shisu!-Se oyó el grito de una voz femenina a lo que ambos se giraron.

-¡Chicas!-Exclamo Shimori con una enorme sonrisa y llegando hasta ella.-¡Ángela!

-Tenia tiempo sin verte, Shisu, a ti también Hiroshi.-Contesto la chica que era de un largo cabello hasta la cintura de un bonito color negro y reflejos blancos, sus ojos eran de un tono gris claro que casi daban parecido a un color blanco.

-Hola Mía, ¿Qué tal haz estado?-Pregunto Hiroshi con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien y emocionada, ahora que estoy aquí.-Respondió la chica de cabellos pelirrojos rizados con dos mechones, ojos de un lindo y brillante color esmeralda, piel de un color intermedio, físico normal y de estatura mas baja que Hide.-Ya no podía esperar mas.

-Claro, después de todo, los grupos se vuelven a reunir-Dijo una chica de piel clara, pelo hasta las caderas, de complexión muy delgada y ojos de color esmeralda.

-Exacto Clara-chan.-Contesto sonriendo Shimori mientras Hiroshi asentía.-Jess, Axel, Kay hola.

-Hola Shimori.-Dijo sonriendo la chica de estatura alta, complexión delgada, tez morena, el pelo que era de color rojizo atado en una trenza larga, ojos castaño oscuro y de una figura envidiable.

-Que tiempo…-Contesto Axel quien era de estatura alta, de complexión delgada, cabello color negro hasta los hombros lacio, ojos verdes y un leve musculatura.

-Sin verles a ambos.-Dijo finalmente Kay, un chico parecido a Axel pero de cabello rojizo.

-¿No han visto a Alba?-Pregunto Hiroshi al no ver a su amiga presente.

-¿Pensaron que no vendría?-Exclamo una chica de estatura alta, bastante desarrollada, pelo castaño rojizo ondulado hasta la cintura con el flequillo largo hacia un lado, ojos marrones oscuro y de piel blanca.

-¡Alba!-Exclamo Shimori sonriente al verla.-¿Pero y Laura?

-Aquí mismo, Shisu.-Dijo una joven de pelo color miel un poco mas fuerte, tez normal y estatura de acuerdo a su edad.

-¡Lau-chan!-Contesto Shimori lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla mientras los demás presenciaban divertidos la escena.

-Sophi, ¿Qué tal?-Exclamo Hiroshi al acercarse a la nombrada.

-Hola Hiroshi, ¿Qué tal? Para ti también.-Dijo una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura, de ojos color jade y estatura media.

-Shimori, ¿Cómo le hicieron para escaparse de las rabietas del director?-Pregunto una joven de pelo café claro hasta la cintura lacio, ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca y de estatura algo baja para su edad.-Sabiendo como es nuestro querido ex director.

-Pues, veras mi querida amiga Lía.-Contestó Shimori a lo que Hiroshi negó divertido.-Fue fácil. Le inventamos que teníamos un viaje hoy.

-Shimori, tu nunca fallas con esa excusa, ¿verdad?-Pregunto una chica de estatura de 1.67, de pelo rubio mas debajo de las caderas rizado, ojos de un verde esmeralda, piel muy blanca, con un tatuaje en su pecho al lado izquierdo de una mariposa turquesa, el cual solía tapar con un mechón de cabello que le caía por los hombros. Ella usaba lentes y estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Nunca, Matthew-chan jejeje-Rió como si nada Shimori.-¿Y donde están Alfred y Eimy?

-Aquí estamos, Shimori.-Contestó Eimy. Ella era una chica que media 1.63 de altura, su cabello castaño largo y liso llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, era de piel morena y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate.

-¿No nos notaste?-Dijo Alfred. El tenia el pelo rubio un poco largo pero alborotado, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, con una estatura de 1.67 y que usaba lentes.

-No, es que, como la ultima vez que nos vimos éramos mas ¿chicos?-Dijo Shimori a lo que Hiroshi le dio un sape-Gracias, así esta mejor. Pero bueno, vamonos que Mizuiro, Flora, Yuko, Shion, Valen, …

-¿Están en la misma preparatoria?-Pregunto Mei. Una chica bastante alta, de pelo ondulado a mitad de la espalda castaño con algunas mechas color caoba, con ojos muy expresivos de un color marrón muy oscuro.

-¿No recuerdas ya Mei?-Exclamo Ale. Ella tenia el cabello de un color castaño claro medio ondulado y liso que daba hasta el final de su espalda, estatura de 1.76, ojos achocolatados, tez blanca, desarrollada para su edad y con un lunar debajo de su ojos izquierdo.

-La verdad, apenas fue hace un año, no la culpo.-Dijo Alejandra. Ella era De estatura mediana (1,60), bien desarrollada, de piel clara, tenia el cabello café-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda el cual siempre estaba suelto, ojos grandes café que si se enoja se tornaban rojos. Aparte tenia un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho.

-Que tiempos aquellos…-Dijeron las chicas a lo que Kay, Axel, Alfred y Hiroshi solo miraron con una gotita su reacción.

-Como si hubiese pasado mucho.-Musito Axel cruzado de brazos.

Hiroshi miro la hora y se alarmo al ver que eran las 7:50. Se suponía que hace 50 minutos ellos debían estar ya en la preparatoria. Subieron entonces al auto de los hermanos Matsumoto, ya que sus padres sabían que traerían de vuelta a los chicos, para partir a la escuela. Al llegar, para su suerte la entrada estaba abierta:

-Wow, la escuela cambio mucho.-Dijo Mei mirando a los jardines.-Desde que audicionamos aquella vez

-Unas amenazas al comité y mira nada mas.-Dijo Laura recordando lo que habían hecho para que mejoraran las escuela.

-Shimori…-Dijo Hiroshi para señalarle a Suzuno, Goenji y Hiroto los cuales parecían algo impacientes.-Creo que necesitan que vayas.

-Lleva a las chicas al auditorio principal.-Dijo Shimori y fue con los chicos.

-Vengan, es por aquí.-Contesto Hiroshi y todos lo siguieron.

Shimori se acerco a los chicos con una inocente sonrisa pues sabia que les había prometido hablar con ellos acerca de los clubes:

-Dijiste que a las 7:30 hablaríamos.-Exclamo Goenji cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

-No pude primito, por que tuve que hacer algo antes.-Contestó Shimori para luego preguntar.-¿Y Kazemaru?

-Por allá, con esas 5 chicas.-Dijo Suzuno y Shimori se encamino hacia Kazemaru.

-Shimori, tardaste mucho.-Exclamo Kazemaru a lo que las 5 chicas asintieron.

-¿Ya están todas?-Dijo una joven parecida a Kazemaru pero con el pelo de un color marrón.

-Hai, Mizuiro-chan.-Contesto Shimori afirmándole a la joven.

-Que bien, por fin tendremos a nuestras amigas de nuevo.-Dijo la chica de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos café claro, tez clara, estatura de 1.70 y muy desarrollada.

-Hai, Valen tiene razón.-Dijo Shion. Ella tenia el pelo de un color negro con dos mechas azules, ojos de un lindo color azul y era de piel morena.

-Pero, fue por las demás.-Exclamo Flora. Ella tenia el cabello negro con dos mechones blancos, su piel era del mismo color que el de su hermano Akio al igual que el color de sus ojos y su cuerpo era mas desarrollado de lo normal.

-Si, es verdad. Después de todo, tantos compañeros que somos…-Exclamo una joven de pelo castaño oscuro rizado atado en dos coletas, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y de una estatura de 1.65.

-Si, buen punto.-Exclamo Kazemaru sonriendo.-Bueno, ya todos están en el auditorio.

-¿Les avisaste que era reunión, verdad?-Dijo Shion y el chico asintió.-Bien, en marcha.

-Hai.-Contestaron finalmente Mizuiro, Kazemaru, Yuko, Valen y Flora.

Caminaron hasta el auditorio y al llegar Shimori sonrió al ver que los tres grupos estaban ahí: Ryuusei Wings, Music Sonic y Stars Blue. Esos grupos que anteriormente habían fundado ella y sus amigas cuando estaban en su ultimo año de secundaria. Mizuiro le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió:

-¿Fascinante, no?-Pregunto Mizuiro sonriente-Como los grupos han evolucionado.

-Vamos, sube ya.-Exclamo Kazemaru y Shimori asintió para subir al escenario.-Ven Mizuiro, vamos a sentarnos.

-Hai, hermano.-Finalizo Mizuiro y se sentó junto con su hermano en el lugar que correspondía a Ryuusei Wings.

-Chicos, ponga atención por favor-Exclamo Shimori pero todos seguían hablando.-Chicos, saben que no será bueno si me hacen enfadar…

-Cierto, nos callamos.-Respondieron los chicos asustados mientras a las chicas les bajaba una gotita por la sien.

-Bueno, Kazemaru se dio a la tarea de reunirlos hoy por un asunto importante-Exclamo Shimori y Kazemaru asintió sonriendo.-Ese asunto, los involucra a todos ustedes.

-Como ustedes saben, los grupos musicales llevan ya cierto tiempo.-Explico Hiroshi mientras desde los asientos Valen asentía.-Pero no saben como surgieron.

-¡Claro que si!-Grito Nagumo y todos le miraron-Surgieron cuando a tu hermana leyó una convocatoria.

-Si, todo a base de eso, pero a lo que me refiero es…-Dijo Hiroshi mientras Shimori suspiro.-Que no saben quienes fueron los verdaderos fundadores y primeros integrantes de Ryuusei Wings, Stars Blue y Music Sonic.

-Aparte de Valen, Shion, Mizuiro, Flora y Yuko.-Completo Shimori a lo que ellas se miraron entre si.-Pues, ese es nuestro punto de hoy. Chicos quiero presentarles a los primeros y primeras integrantes de los tres grupos musicales de la preparatoria Inazuma.

En ese momento todas las chicas y los chicos salieron al escenario ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Los chicos no pudieron evitar quedarse hipnotizados con las chicas y los chicos que habían asistido no podían dejar de mirar a las chicas presentes. Mizuiro, Valen, Shion y Yuko rieron bajito mientras que Flora solo se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa:

-Bueno, les presentare uno por uno.-Dijo Shimori-Y ellos o ellas se irán sentando con ustedes, según su grupo.

-Bien, esta es Alba Takashe-Explico Hiroshi y Alba sonrió amistosamente-Y es integrante de Blue Stars.

-Un gusto, conocer a los nuevos integrantes.-Dijo Alba y se sentó donde estaban los chicos pertenecientes a Blue Stars

-Ella es Jesse Goenji-Dijo Shimori y Goenji se sorprendió al ver a su prima/hermana presente-También formo parte del grupo Sonic Music.

-Hola a todos.-Dijo Jesse y le dirigió una sonrisa a Goenji quien también le sonrió. Ella se sentó donde estaban todos los pertenecientes a Music Sonic.

-También están Axel y Kay Akami.-Explico Hiroshi sonriendo.-Pertenecieron a Music Sonic al igual que Jesse, mi hermana y yo.

-¡Un placer!-Dijeron a coro ambos chicos mientras se sentaban junto a Jesse.

-Ella es Sophi Takashi.-Exclamo Shimori y Sophie sonrió sonrojando a Genda pero sorprendiendo a Midorikawa.-Fue integrante de Music Sonic.

-Encantada de conocerlos.-Dijo Sophi y se sentó junto con Kay y los demás.

-Ellas son Laura Excla y Clara Nishisawa.-Dijo Hiroshi a lo que ambas chicas saludaron sonrojando a Nagumo y Handa.-Laura fue integrante de Ryuusei Wings al igual que Clara.

-¡Ohayo Mina!-Saludaron Clara y Laura sentándose junto a los pertenecientes a Ryuusei Wings.

-Siguiendo, ella es Amelia Marie Barton.-Exclamo Shimori y Mía sonrió dando un paso al frente.-Integrante de Music Sonic.

-Hola, es un gusto.-Dijo Mía y se fue a sentar junto con Sophi.

-Ella es Lía Takanashi.-Exclamo Hiroshi y Lía sonrió animadamente.-Perteneció a Blue Stars.

-Me da gusto conocerles.-Dijo Lía y Atsuya, el hermano de Fubuki, se sonrojo levemente. Lía se fue a sentar junto a Alba.

-Ella es Ale Franco.-Dijo Shimori poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada.-Al igual que Alba y Lía estuvo en Blue Stars.

-Un placer conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien.-Dijo Ale y se fue a sentar junto a Lía y Alba.

-Continuando, ellas son Mei y Ángela Daudoji.-Dijo Hiroshi y ambas mencionadas asintieron sonriendo levemente.-Mei fue integrante de Blue Stars mientras que Ángela fue de Ryuusei Wings.

-Es un placer, ver a los nuevos integrantes de los grupos.-Dijeron Ángela y Mei para que la primera se sentase con Laura y la segunda con Alba.

-Bien, estas son Alejandra Ryusaki y Matthew Williams.-Dijo Shimori a lo que la primera dio un paso al frente y la segunda saludo tímidamente.-Alejandra estuvo en Music Sonic y Matthew en Ryuusei Wings.

-Hola.-Saludaron y Alejandra se fue a sentar junto con Axel mientras que Matthew se sentó con Ángela.

-Mizuiro, ¿Ya viste a tu hermano?-Pregunto Jesse a la chica bajamente.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Mizuiro y se fijo que Kazemaru miraba hacia donde Matthew estaba sentada.

-Parece que a tu hermano, Matthew le ah llamado la atención.-Musito Axel y Mizuiro sonrió divertida.

-El es Alfred y ella es Eimy H. Townshead.-Exclamo y el chico sonrió captando la atención de Haruna mientras que Eimy capto la atención de Sakuma.-Alfred fue integrante de Ryuusei Wings y Eimy también.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijeron ambos y se sentaron junto con Matthew.

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes…-Dijo Shimori sonriendo.-Yuko Fujiwara, integrante de Music Sonic.

-Shimori…-Musito Yuko mientras se levantaba del lugar y se volvía a sentar.

-Flora Fudou.-Menciono Hiroshi y Flora hizo lo mismo que Yuko-Integrante del Music Sonic también.

-Shion Kishimoto.-Dijo Shimori y Shion sonrió mientras hacia lo mismo que Flora y Yuko.-Integrante de Ryuusei Wings.

-Valen Mizukoshi.-Dijo Hiroshi y al igual que las anteriores, Valen sonrió para levantarse y sentarse nuevamente.-Integrante de Ryuusei Wings.

-Y por ultimo Mizuiro Kazemaru.-Exclamo Shimori y Mizuiro hizo lo mismo.-Integrante de Ryuusei Wings.

-Como verán, todos nosotros fuimos los fundadores de los grupos que integran ustedes hoy.-Dijo Alejandra sonriendo mientras se levantaba-Y todo fue desde el ultimo año de secundaria a pesar de que unos éramos mas grandes que otros.

-Exacto, Alejandra.-Dijo Ángela captando la atención del delantero de fuego.-Y aunque varios años y meses ya pasaron desde nuestra ultima presentación, hemos vuelto con un propósito.

-¿Y cual es?-Pregunto Midorikawa curiosamente.

-Unirse de nueva cuenta.-Exclamo Eimy a lo que todos soltaron un "¡¿Qué?!".-Como han oído.

-Shimori, supongo que deberías decirles.-Dijo Amelia y ella asintió.-Shimori y Hiroshi nos llamaron por dos cosas: Una de ellas es que estamos por intercambio y la segunda…

-Esta próximo el campeonato mas grande de grupos musicales.-Dijo Alfred a lo que Sophi asintió.-El campeonato Music Legendary International.

-¿El campeonato Music Legendary International?-Preguntaron todos asombrados.

-Pero, ese campeonato…-Dijo Sakuma impresionado.-Es muy difícil poder entrar.

-Si pero ahora hay una modalidad nueva.-Exclamo Sophi.-Por cada país podrán entrar 3 grupos musicales.

-Esos tres grupos musicales podemos ser nosotros.-Exclamo Alba sonriendo.-Si nos esforzamos, podríamos pasar las eliminatorias y llegar mas lejos.

-Así es, pero todo estará en que tan dispuestos estén.-Comento Laura y todos se quedaron pensativos.-¿Y bien? ¿Se acobardaran y no se arriesgaran?

-¡Claro que no!-Grito Endo y los demás le miraron.-¡Vamos a hacer lo posible por llegar mas lejos!

-Esa es la actitud Endo.-Exclamo Clara a lo que Valen asintió.-Pero también, necesitaremos quienes nos asesoren en vocalización, control de escenario y todo lo demás.

-Exacto y por eso, los trajimos a ellos.-Dijo Hiroshi y todos, menos los recién llegados, abrieron de par en par los ojos.

-Esto es…-Musitaron Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Reina y Touchi.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Dijeron todos los chicos, menos los que apenas habían llegado.

-Si, ellos serán nuestros asesores.-Dijo Mizuiro subiendo al escenario.-Chicos y chicas ellos son los Black Eyed Peas.

-Y eso no es todo.-Exclamo después Shion arriba del escenario.-También, estarán asesorándonos La Oreja de Vang Gogh

-Y por ultimo, nos asesoraran…-Exclamo Yuko subiendo junto a Flora-El grupo de Little Mix.

Las agrupaciones solo sonrieron mientras Music Sonic, Ryuusei Wings y Blue Stars no cabían de la emoción. Ellos eran artistas internacionales y durante el camino al campeonato los estarían ayudando. Entonces Mizuiro hablo de nueva cuenta:

-Bueno, ahora Shimori les dirá que agrupación asesorara a Ryuusei Wings.-Exclamo la pelimarron.

-Bueno, analizando los resultados de esta semana.-Dijo la pelinegra-Me fue suficiente para decidir que la agrupación de "La oreja de Vang Gogh" va a asesorar a Ryuusei Wings. ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, estamos de acuerdo.-Dijo Leire Martínez, la vocalista del grupo.

-Bueno, siguiendo. Analizando los resultados del grupo Blue Stars.-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.-La mejor opción para ustedes será Little Mix. ¿De acuerdo?

-No, todas estamos de acuerdo.-Exclamo Jade Thirlwall, integrante del grupo.

-Y finalmente, analizando las capacidades de Music Sonic…-Exclamo Shimori-Los Black Eyed Peas serán los asesores de Music Sonic. ¿Estará bien?

-Si, no hay problema.-Exclamo Fergie, integrante del grupo.

-Pues bien, sin mas…-Dijo Mizuiro sonriendo-Cada grupo puede retirarse a su sala de ensayos con sus nuevos asesores y con los nuevos integrantes.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus salas correspondientes. Cabe decir que las salas estaban ubicadas en tres lugares diferentes: Ryuusei Wings estaba ubicado en el segundo piso de la preparatoria y el color de su sala era un Violeta oscuro con color plata; Blue Stars estaba ubicado en el tercer piso y el color de su sala era un azul rey con color plata igual; por ultimo Music Sonic estaba en el cuarto piso y su sala era de un color amarillo con plata. En ellos había todo los necesario: Instrumentos, asientos, un televisor para el entretenimiento, había micrófonos, etc.

EN LA SALA DE RYUUSEI WINGS:

-Esta es nuestra sala.-Exclamo Mizuiro y todos entraron-Y ya que estamos aquí, nos presentaremos con ustedes.

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron los integrantes de la agrupación.

-Yo soy Laura Excla.-Exclamo la pelimiel sonriente.-Tengo 16 años

-Clara Nishisawa, un placer.-Dijo la castaña con mucho entusiasmo.-16 años

-Ángela Daudoji.-Dijo la chica de ojos grises-18 años.

-Matthew Williams.-Exclamo la rubia tímidamente-16 años

-Alfred F. Jones.-Dijo el rubio de lentes.-16 años

-Shion Kishimoto-Dijo la chica de mechas azules-17 años

-Valen Mizukoshi-Exclamo la pelinegra-16 años

-Eimy H. Townshead.-Exclamo la morena animadamente.-16 años

-Mizuiro Kazemaru-Exclamo la pelimarron-17 años

-Yuuto Kido.-Dijo el de rastas-17 años

-Ryuuji Midorikawa-Dijo el peliverde-17 años

-Haruna Otonashi-Exclamo nerviosa la peliazul-16 años.

-Haruya Nagumo-Exclamo el chico de ojos ámbar.-17 años

-Shinichi Handa-Dijo el chico de pelo castaño.-17 años.

-Shuuya Goenji-Dijo el pelicrema-17 años

-Ichirota Kazemaru.-Exclamo el ojiavellana-17 años

-Jirou Sakuma-Dijo el chico de ojos naranjas-17 años

-Nuestro turno-Exclamo Leire sonriendo.-Soy Leire Martínez.

-Yo soy Álvaro Fuentes.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Pablo Venegas.-Dijo presentándose el mencionado.

-Xabi san Martín.-Continuo el hombre sonriendo.

-Haritz Garde-Finalizo el hombre y todos los chicos junto con las chicas asintieron.

EN LA SALA DE BLUE STARS:

-Esta es nuestra sala de ensayos.-Exclamo Atsuya a lo que Lía le miro rápidamente.

-Bueno, ahora nos presentaremos.-Exclamo Ale-Soy Ale Franco, tengo 17 años

-Lía Takanashi.-Dijo la joven de ojos azul cielo.-17 años

-Alba Takashe-Prosiguió la joven de tez blanca.-16 años

-Soy Mei.-Dijo la chica de ojos color marrón oscuro.-17 años

-Yuuki Tachimukay.-Exclamo el ex portero del Inazuma Japón.-16 años

-Akio Fudou-Dijo el muchacho de brazos cruzados.-17 años

-Atsuya Fubuki-Dijo el chico de pelo rosa.-16 años

-Satoru Endo.-Dijo el de banda naranja-17 años

-Kazuya Ichinose.-Exclamo el chico sonriendo.-17 años

-Haruto Hideki-Dijo el chico de ojos café oscuro-17 años.

-Amane Hideki-Contesto la castaña-17 años.

-Anzu Abukara-Dijo la chica de ojos azules.-17 años

-Bueno es nuestro turno ahora.-Exclamo Jade-Yo soy Jade Thirlwall.

-Yo soy Perry Edwards-Contesto la chica.

-Soy Jesy Nelson.-Continuo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Leigh-Anne Pinnock-Finalizo a lo que los presentes asintieron.

EN LA SALA DE MUSIC SONIC:

-Llegamos, bienvenidos.-Dijo Shimori sonriendo.-Para que nos conozcan, nos presentaremos.

-Soy Jesse Goenji.-Exclamo la joven de tez morena clara.-Tengo 18 años

-Axel Akami-Contesto el pelinegro.-18 años

-Kay Akami-Dijo el chico de pelo rojizo.-18 años

-Sophi Takashi-Se presento la chica de ojos color jade-16 años

-Amelia Marie Barton.-Dijo la chica de ojos color esmeralda.-17 años

-Alejandra Ryusaki-Dijo la joven de ojos color café-18 años

-Yuko Fujiwara-Contesto esta vez la chica de pelo castaño oscuro rizado-17 años

-Flora Fudou.-Dijo la chica de mechones blancos.-16 años

-Shimori Matsumoto-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo-17 años

-Hiroshi Matsumoto-Contesto el chico de ojos ámbar-17 años

-Reina Yagami-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo-17 años

-Aki Kino-Contesto la peliverde con la amabilidad característica-17 años

-Genda Kojiro-Dijo esta vez el chico de ojos azules.-17 años

-Afuro Terumi-Dijo el pelidorado-17 años

-Shirou Fubuki-Exclamo el peliplata sonriendo.-17 años

-Hiroto Kiyama-Contesto el pelirrojo-17 años

-Suzuno Fuusuke-Dijo el albino-17 años

-Bueno ahora es nuestro turno.-Dijo Fergie sonriendo.-Soy Stacy Ann Ferguson, pero me conocen como Fergie.

-Jaime Luis Gómez.-Exclamo el hombre-Me conocen como Taboo

-Williams James Adams Jr.-Dijo sonriendo.-Pero me conocen como Will. I. Am.

-Allan Pineda Lindo.-Finalizo presentándose.-Me llaman Apl. De. Ap.

Durante el tiempo que se asignaban a los grupos, estuvieron platicando la forma en que se trabajaría y también los horarios. Finalmente la tarea que se dejo fue muy fácil: Para el día siguiente tendrían que cantar una canción para ver su estilo. Todos accedieron y en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases:

CON EL GRUPO DE RYUUSEI WINGS

-¡Por fin, libertad!-Grito Nagumo mientras que a Laura le bajo una gotita por la sien.

-¿Siempre es así, el tulipán?-Pregunto Laura a Valen.

-Si, acostúmbrate.-Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras Laura suspiro.

-¿Y ahora que harán?-Pregunto Matthew curiosa.

-Pues nada, por que hoy toca salir temprano.-Contesto Mizuiro-Pero podríamos ir a tomar un helado.

-Vamos.-Dijeron Laura, Clara, Ángela, Matthew, Alfred, Eimy, Shion y Valen.

-¡Mizuiro, yo también quiero ir!-Grito Kazemaru y se fue con ellos.

CON EL GRUPO DE BLUE STARS:

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto Ale al ver que algunos se retiraban-¿Qué pasa?

-Salimos temprano hoy, así que nos vamos a casa.-Exclamo Tachimukay.

-Pero, es muy temprano.-Se quejo Lía-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Si, buena idea.-Contesto Alba-Después de todo, nos serviría para recordar las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Podrían acompañarnos?-Dijo Mei a lo que Ichinose, Atsuya y Tahimukay asintieron.

-Vamos, entonces.-Contesto Ichinose y todos se fueron.

CON EL GRUPO DE MUSIC SONIC:

-¿Y que les parece?-Pregunto Shimori a los recién llegados.

-Cambio bastante todo.-Dijo Jesse mirando los alrededores.

-¿Pero por que se van todos?-Exclamo Amelia confundida.

-Bueno es que hoy salimos temprano después de esta clase.-Dijo Flora-Y por eso, nos retiramos.

-Ya veo, ¿Y no hacen nada?-Pregunto Axel a lo que todos negaron.-¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones?

-Si, gran idea.-Dijo Sophi sonriendo-Seria divertido.

-Pero, primero hay que preguntarle a Shimori.-Dijo Alejandra-¿Estarías dispuesta?

-Claro, hace tiempo que ya no nos divertimos todos juntos.-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Vamos.-Gritaron todos y Hiroshi los encamino hacia el parque.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Shimori al ver a Hiroto, Suzuno, Genda, Fubuki y Afuro-¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes.-Exclamo Hiroto alo que Shimori frunció el ceño.

-Vengan chicos, será divertido.-Exclamo la pelinegra y los 5 se miraron dudosos.-¿O le tienen miedo a las chicas?

-¿Qué dices?-Exclamaron los 5 mirándola fijamente.

-Si no son unos miedosos, entonces vengan.-Contesto Shimori y los 5 suspiraron.-Vamos, allá van Sophi, Alejandra y las demás.

-Bien, vamos.-Finalizaron rendidos y se fueron con Shimori.

Todos se divirtieron finalmente con las chicas. La tarde caía, cuando Shimori reunió a sus amigas para que se quedasen en la casa de ella, ya que era espaciosa. Ya en su casa:

-Hola chicas, veo que ya han regresado.-Dijo la madre de Shimori y Hiroshi.

-Hola señora Matsumoto.-Contestaron todos y todas.

-Las habitaciones ya están listas.-Exclamo la madre de los hermanos Matsumoto-Dejen sus cosas y vayan a lavarse las manos para que vengan a comer algo.

-Si, gracias.-Finalizaron todos y subieron las escaleras para ir a sus cuartos.

-¿Y Takumi?-Exclamo Hiroshi y su madre les miro.

-No debe tardar.-Dijo su madre y ambos hermanos asintieron.

Cuando acabaron, todos bajaron y en lo que esperaban al padre de Shimori y Hiroshi se pusieron a distraerse un poco:

-Tu casa, es mas grande de lo que recuerdo.-Exclamo Kay a lo que Axel asintió.-Hiroshi.

-¿Y donde esta Takumi?-Pregunto Clara, ya que al pequeño lo conocían desde que sus hermanos lo llevaban al entrenamiento del Inazuma Japón y Raimon.

-Acaba de llegar.-Exclamo Hiroshi sonriendo cuando se abrió la puerta-¡Takumi, ven!

-¿Qué pasa, Nii-chan?-Pregunto Takumi entrando a la sala.

-¿Los recuerdas?-Exclamo Shimori y Takumi se quedo mirándolos a todos.

-¡Si!-Dijo Takumi con el rostro iluminado-¡Clara-chan!

-Hola Takumi-chan.-Contesto la castaña abrazando al menor.

-Vaya, creciste mucho, desde la ultima vez que te vi.-Dijo Ale sonriendo.

-¡Ale-chan!-Contesto Takumi emocionado.-También estas aquí.

-Estamos todos, Takumi-chan-Dijo Clara.-Mira allí están Jesse, Axel, Kay, Sophi, Amelia y Alejandra.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo.-Contestaron los mencionados.

-También están Laura, Ángela, Matthew, Alfred, Eimy-Exclamo Clara y los mencionados le sonrieron.-Alba, Lía, Ale, Mei y yo.

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamo Takumi feliz-¿Y se quedaran aquí?

-Si, así es.-Contesto Laura a lo que Takumi se mostró aun mas feliz.

-¡Takumi, ve a cambiarte el uniforme!-Le grito su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Voy, Oka-chan!-Dijo Takumi para girarse hacia donde estaba Clara.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte.-Dijo Jesse y el pequeño se fue rápidamente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya?-Pregunto Alba mirando a Hiroshi.

-7 años pero es muy hiperactivo.-Contesto el ojiambar.-¿Y como les fue?

-Bien, todo fue bien-Contesto Ángela-De tarea, debemos cantar una canción para que vean nuestra estilo.

-¿A ustedes igual?-Exclamaron Mei y Amelia.-Pues fue entonces a los tres grupos.

Después de un rato mas, llego el padre de ambos hermanos y se fueron a comer no sin antes saludarle. Takumi como siempre lo hacia en los entrenamientos se sentó junto a Ángela y Clara. Después de comer, platicaron con los padres de los tres hermanos Matsumoto para después ponerse a buscar la canción que interpretarían. Cuando la noche cayo, todos subieron a los cuartos y apagaron las luces para dormirse, ya que al día siguiente seria la gran prueba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Shimori: ¡Ese fue el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito!**

**Hiroshi 16 paginas, un nuevo record para nosotros. Les pedimos disculpas si hubo algún error con los datos de su Oc. pero es que hubo muchos.**

**Shimori: Pero bueno, ahora las preguntas…**

**-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

**-¿Lograran los grupos ingresar al campeonato Music Legendary International?**

**-¿Están de acuerdo con que Little Mix asesore a Blue Stars?**

**-¿Están de acuerdo con que los Black Eyed Peas asesoren a Music Sonic?**

**-¿Están de acuerdo con que La Oreja de Van Gogh asesore a Ryuusei Wings?**

**-¿Qué pasara ahora que los fundadores e integrantes de Blue Stars, Ryuusei Wings y Music Sonic están de vuelta?**

**-¿Hacemos muchas preguntas?**

**-¿Nos dan un chocolate?**

**-¿Lechugazo, Tomatazo o Review?**

**Hiroshi: Eso es todo. Pero ahora otra cosa mas.**

**Shimori: Necesitamos que sin falta nos den la canción que van a cantar en la prueba. Por favor, necesitamos esa información por que si no, no vamos a poder avanzar. **

**Hiroshi: De preferencia que sea por MP. Solo de titulo que diga "Canción para la Prueba de canto". Sin mas que decirles, esperamos sus reviews…**

**Ambos: ¡Matta ne, Mina!**


End file.
